Cruel y maravillosa confusión
by Esteff
Summary: Daisuke: Amor juvenil o Takeru: Amor infantil. Para Hikari, el dejar de ser niña fue un salto muy brusco que se dio para poder pasar a la pubertad, a la vez que nuevos sentimientos por estos chicos se acoplaban en ella ¿A quien elegirá?


Mi primer fic de digimon y también mi primer ¿Sonfic?, Bueno esta basado en el **Ending** de Shingeki, no mucho en la letra de la cancion pero la verdad es que amé esta historia.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Digimon no me corresponden.

* * *

_Cruel y Maravillosa confusión_

No tenía mucho tiempo. No ¡Nada de tiempo! Los tablones crujían cada vez más y la cuerda ya estaba al límite de caerse. El puente se rompía.

Hikari se quedó en shock en medio del puente, Tailmon la jalaba de la pierna para poder correr, ya que no había mucho que pensar, solo correr a cualquier lado del puente para poder salvar su vida y continuar con la expedición en el Digimundo, pero para la castaña no era algo tan sencillo; no solo su vida corría peligro sino también el equivocarse en esa decisión. Al lado izquierdo del puente se encontraba Daisuke y al lado derecho, Takeru.

_**Ese deseo que está en mi corazón**_

_**Es mucho más frágil que mi propia vida**_

Entonces, sintió que el tiempo se detenía, que los segundos se convertían en horas y los minutos en eternidad. Imágenes pasaron por su mente pero no eran recuerdos, es más, nunca pasaron.

_**Aunque lo abandone siempre lo encontraré**_

Se vio a ella de niña corriendo por un lago, la misma edad cuando se convirtió en una niña elegida. Paró en seco cuando vio un montón de digieggs a su alrededor.

_**Ahora solo quiero en paz**_

_**Descansar**_

Recordó ese sentimiento que de niña la atormentó, la presión. Al ver a todos esos huevos sintió la necesidad de protegerlos cueste lo que cueste.

_**Mi rabia se descontrola**_

_**Cumpliendo mis propósitos**_

De pronto, un viento brusco tocó su cuerpo; el mismo "viento" que había sentido hace 3 años. Su digivice que sostenía en su mano brilló con intensidad hasta transformarse en un D-3.

_**Por mucho que lo olvidase**_

Ese viento ocasionó que el pequeño pañuelo colgante en su cuello, se elevara cubriendo por completo su rostro; después de unos segundos ese pedazo de tela voló, dejando ver a una joven. Esa niña pequeña creció.

_**Otra vez lo recordaré**_

Para Hikari, el dejar de ser niña fue un salto muy brusco que se dio para poder pasar a la pubertad.

_**En este cruel mundo pero a la vez maravilloso**_

_**Me sigo preguntando el porqué la razón de mi existir aquí**_

La escena cambió, ahora se ve a ella de grande caminando por el Digimundo y de repente siente unos pasos a su espalda, voltea y ve a su hermano.

_**Ah, ¿Que se supone que ahora debo de proteger?**_

Él camina hacia ella con tranquilidad, al parecer tiene la misma edad cuando fue al Digimundo por primera vez. De pronto la imagen de Taichi es cambiada por la de Daisuke, dejando a Hikari sorprendida.

_**Con esa pequeña y débil fe**_

De nuevo, sintió otros pasos atrás suyo pero ahora era del lado derecho, giro su cuerpo y vio al pequeño Takeru de ocho años acercársele, sin embargó el niño se trasforma en un apuesto joven de la misma edad de ella; y otra vez la confusión la atacó, esos muchachos ocasionaban una gran pelea en su corazón.

_**Toda esa voluntad**_

No obstante, este se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco dejando libre su alma, su mente se fue aclarando más y por fin pudo ver claro.

_**¡No existe más!**_

En un dos por tres volvió a la realidad y pudo notar que todo estaba igual; al parecer no había pasado ni un segundo, ya que el tiempo de su mente era bastante diferente al tiempo real, lo que supuestamente duró demasiado, no duró nada.

No lo pensó mas, sabía qué decisión tomar. Cogió en sus manos a Tailmon y corrió a esa dirección con todas sus fuerzas. Al llegar, dejando al digimon en el suelo, abrazó con dulzura al chico que amaba con todo su ser.

—Hikari, ¿Estás bien?— Le preguntó.

—Takeru, jamás he estado mejor.

* * *

Los que amaban Daikari, lo siento es que me gusta Takari :3 y no dude en hacer este final aunque... si ya se era evidente que esto sucediera jejeje.

Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews

Los veo en otra ocasion, bye

Aclaraciones: Hikari de niña ya sentía algo por Takeru solo que cuando crecieron se agrando, y de Daisuke, bueno se entiende que vio a su hermano en el. En otras palabras fue admiración :)


End file.
